comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Forge (Earth-4001)
Sergeant John Forge (service number 63292-94758-JF) was a veteran non-commissioned officer in Foxtrot Company, 13th Battalion, in an unknown regiment of the UNSC Marine Corps. Although he excelled in tactics and combat, Forge's repeated acts of insubordination caused him to receive three demotions, with infractions such as fighting with an officer, which resulted in 2.4 years in jail time, and striking a superior officer. History The history of John Forge is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits Although not particularly physically gifted, Forge was strong for his size and weight. He displayed desire and toughness in nearly everything he did and was incredibly competitive and driven to succeed. These qualities made him a lifetime member of the Marine Corps. His training and discipline had left him with a "unique" personality and method of getting things done. Those under his command trusted him greatly, despite the fact that he failed his last psychological exam. Forge was a born warrior but had difficulty coping with life outside the military. Though his wife remained a distant shadow in his mind while he was on deployment, his daughter Rion never gave up on him. Forge was decorated numerous times for valor and gallantry on the battlefield, though he received just as many demerits for insubordination, conduct unbecoming, and striking a superior officer. In combat, Forge appreciated a strong ground force able to turn a messy situation around, and had a special fondness for the M850 Grizzly tank. In what Serina described as his "pet project", Forge arranged for an unusually high number of Grizzlies to be added to the Spirit of Fire's complement. The means by which he accomplished this were convoluted and known only to Forge himself. During engagements, he would insist that Grizzly tanks be requested when M808B Scorpions fall short, and a supply of HRUNTING Mark III Cyclopses be available via any command center for demolition of enemy structures. Equipment Forge wore an Ace of Spades playing card (which Rion insisted he take with him after a game of War) on his left shoulder pauldron. He also carried a combat knife which he called "Lucy", presumably after his daughter's given name. His breastplate was painted with nine Sangheili skulls arranged with combat knives in a skull-and-crossbones motif. Trivia *While on foot, Forge will occasionally shout "Yipee-kai-yay!" in reference to protagonist John McClane's catchphrase from the Die Hard film series. *Forge's death was notably similar to that of Spartan Jorge-052. Both died by manually detonating slipspace drives that had been converted to bombs in order to end a Covenant threat, having to stay behind because the bomb was damaged and would not detonate autonomously at the right time. They both voluntarily gave their lives to save a Spartan: Jerome-092 in Forge's case and SPARTAN-B312's in Jorge's. This similarity has been noted on Halo Waypoint. *Jerome-092 occasionally addresses Forge as "Sir" in cutscenes despite outranking the sergeant by three grades. Its possible that this is merely a sign of respect by Jerome. *''Halo Wars'' lead writer Graeme Devine once described a brief outline of how the story of Halo Wars would have continued under Ensemble Studios: The core of Shield World 0459 transported Forge to another location, thus saving him from the shield world's destruction. Anders, who had programmed to release herself from her cryo chamber shortly after Cutter entered cryostasis, followed Forge's signal and directed Spirit of Fire to his location. After three years and 107 days, Cutter was awakened by Serina, Anders, and Forge. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United Nations Space Command members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Engineers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:UNSC Marine Corps members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Spirit of Fire crew members (Earth-4001) Category:High Body Count Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Suicide